


Moments

by nanuk_dain



Series: Unexpected [3]
Category: Bourne Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful series banner was made by my beloved Megan Moonlight!

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/000cqhee)   
  


The sun was comfortably warm on his skin, a nice contrast to the chill of the wind that was always strong this close to the coast. His eyes were closed, a content smile on his lips, and he turned his face towards the warmth of the sun. He took a deep breath, the fresh salty tinge of sea air on his tongue, and the faint sounds of the seagulls reaching his ears.

Soft lips pressed against his temple, the arms around him tightened their hold for a moment.

“Slept well?” A rough voice asked close to his ear, the warm breath giving him goosebumps, the lips almost touching his skin.

Kirill leaned back in the body behind him, eyes still closed, and nodded. He felt relaxed and comfortable, the solitude of the place eased his mind while the cool weather and the fresh wind made his body release all tension. Jason's familiar closeness, his unassuming presence, his solid body in Kirill's back, the gentle but strong circle of his arms that had wrapped around Kirill's shoulders sometime in the past hour, it all made Kirill's smile widen a little bit. The profound sense of comfort and trust was something he still wasn't used to, something new and precious to him.

It had been Jason's idea to retreat to the high north of Scotland to lay low for some time, and Kirill hadn't seen any reason not to go, so he had followed. It had proven to be a kind of landscape he liked, could even grow to love, the climate much more to his liking than the hot humidity of Goa. They had found a little cottage to rent, not too far from the little village to arouse even more suspicion than two obvious foreigners living in this remote area already did. It was only a five minutes walk to the cliff that overlooked the sea and they had taken up the habit of walking there every day.

Kirill stretched his right leg which had cramped up from sitting still for too long. Only a second later he felt Jason's hand on his thigh, the strong fingers pressing into exactly the right spots to ease the contracted muscles in a gentle but firm massage. He couldn't help a content groan as the pain slowly disappeared and he let his head sink back against Jason's shoulder, burying his nose under the high collar of Jason's jacket to press a soft kiss to the skin of his throat. He inhaled deeply, taking pleasure and comfort in Jason's scent in a way he had never thought was possible, had never expected to experience again ever since he'd left the innocence of childhood behind.

Kirill smiled against the skin under his lips and took another deep breath. “'Moments don't know how important they sometimes are.'”

“What?”

“It is something my grandmother always used to say. I never understood what she meant.” he explained after a moment, voice quiet. He could hear how thick his accent was right now, but he didn't care, although he was aware that Jason knew what it meant. “I do understand now.”

Jason was silent for a long moment, the only sounds were the waves down below the cliff, the wind and the seagulls. His hand lay warm and unmoving on Kirill's thigh before it took up the slow massage. Kirill felt him take a deep breath, then the touch of lips against his temple was back and he could feel Jason smile against his skin.

“So do I.”


End file.
